minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Steel Children
The Steel Children are a large group of children, created by one of the Old Builders. History The Steel children are made by one of the members of the Old Builders when he dreamt of making humanoids with a flint and steel's abilities. He made the first "Steel" child in a tube using his human DNA, ingredients for flint and steel, an enchantment book, and dye. Using grey dye for the first experiment, he successfully made a child whom he named "Cadet" in the tube, born a baby with no mother needed. Cadet had grey hair, grey eyes and his fire powers were grey too. Following the color he been born with. With the first child being a success, the scientist created more child inside the tube, each with their own unique colors in their hair, eyes and fire, and names similar to the color they've been created it. Once his home started to get crowded, the scientist gave half his children to Hadrian in his world, one of these children were Azura, and Midor, two children born in the same tube but with different colors (Azura being sky blue, and Midor being green), after the scientist tried mixing sky blue and green dye together, but the dyes split apart, creating two children. Azura and Midor were just weeks old when they were relocated. Azura spent the next ten years of her life in the Builder World, in one of the palaces, like her siblings, they weren't allowed to go to the other side of the world where the games were being held and its village for their own safety. Otto was the one who mostly raised them, making sure they had all their needs, and entertainment. He hired tutors to educate the children, and some caretakers for the newborns and the youngest children. To maintain a balance of the children when the scientist send more, Hadrian came up with a solution to control the population of the Steel children. When any of the Steel children turns 10 years old, they were given iron bracelets with their names imprinted on it, and is chosen to be sent to a random temple in a random world. While most children don't go through this, some do. Midor ended up in a temple before Azura due to him being a few seconds older than her, then Azura was sent after him where Jesse ended up finding her. Children Azura Azura is one of the many Steel children, her color that she was assigned to is azure. She was weeks old when she was relocated to the Builder world, she was then raised by a caretaker in the palace where she and her siblings lived. Throughout her ten years living in that world, she wonders what the world is like outside, like some of her siblings, she has mixed feelings about being sent to a temple. Midor Azura's twin sibling. Him and Azura are the only twins among their siblings for they were twins by accident. Midor is a few seconds younger than Azura, and was meant to be named Midori but the scientist removed the I from the name. Midor's assigned color is light green, and he was sent to a random temple first and found by Dan. Even while living a happy life with Dan, he terribly misses his twin sister. Scarlet The eldest of the Steel children that remains in the Builder world. Her assigned color is scarlet red, the color of her hair, eyes, and powers. She got off the hook from being sent to a temple, however she's completely against Hadrian sending some of the kids to temples, thinking it's wrong due to the kids' young ages being sent to somewhere unknown. Scarlet is very motherly, and is usually trying to prevent most of the kids from leaving. Rowen A 14 year old Steel child, like Scarlet, he was off the hook from being sent away. His assigned color is reddish-brown. He has mixed feelings about being sent away. He's goofy, laid back and treats any of the Steel children younger than him like they're still children. Violet A 12 year old Steel child, her color is violet purple. She was originally meant to be sent away but she ran away and hid, unable to deal with being sent away thus Hadrian decided to not send her away due to being annoyed of her running. Violet is feisty, and hotheaded. She's pretty harsh to her siblings but cares for them deep down. Trivia * When a Steel kid is some years away from death, they'll get a permanent mark of their color on their arm * The Steel children are allowed to have children of their own when they grow older however at their own risk due to them not being true humans, just experiments. If a female Steel child give birth, she'll have a big chance of dying from childbirth, if a male Steel child impregnate his lover, his genes made by the scientist would pass on to his child, however this will put his lover at great risk. * Those sent to a temple and placed in the deep sleep, their lifespan will shorten as the magic placed on them won't allow them to age, instead it drains their life force. Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Groups Category:Family